


The Adventures of Magical Creature Veterinarian Scott & His Put-upon Cheeky Assistant Stiles

by yue_ix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chibis, Cute, Drawing, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Creature Veterinarian Scott, Other, Tentacles, Traditional Media, werewolf healing thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibi Scott and Stiles get friendly with the neightbouring gentle Tentacle Monster. </p><p>A mashup of tropes to cheer me up, presented as a study in blue. <3 Adventures! Adorable Giant Tentacle Monsters! Hurt/comfort! Werewolf pain-draining thingy-thing! Competency! Accidental-not belly shots with happy trails! Love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Magical Creature Veterinarian Scott & His Put-upon Cheeky Assistant Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [The Adventures of Magical Creature Hunter Allison & Her Fierce Companion Lydia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/769030)

**Author's Note:**

> This piece has gotten a short fic written for it by theragnarokd which you can read [here](http://theragnarokd.tumblr.com/post/47528310726), as well as the lovely Inspired By story linked bellow. <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stiles and the Friendly Neighborhood Tentacle Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251139) by [vampireisthenewblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack)




End file.
